


Neighbourhood Watch

by Cecilia1204



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is really a soft boy, Ben likes to watch Rey, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey likes to be watched, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204
Summary: Ben lived a quiet, boring life.  Then she moved in to the building next door and he discovered he liked to watch.  Rey had no objection to being watched by her hunky neighbour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts).

> This was written for TWD's Kinky Dadam/The Thirst Order's 'Fall is Cumming' Collection and was based on this prompt:
> 
> "Ben is a voyeur who likes watching his new neighbour, Rey, through the window. She catches him, then starts putting on various shows for him, since she's an exhibitionist"
> 
> I've broken it up into three chapters, but it is all written so I'll post the remaining two chapters over the next two nights.
> 
> Please mind the tags. Hope you enjoy
> 
> Thank you to @deadlikemoi for the lovely moodboard!

God, he was such a creep!

Ever since the girl had moved in to the apartment directly across from his in the building next door, Ben Solo couldn’t help watching her every chance he got.

He’d never considered himself a voyeur. In fact, he would be the first to find that kind of behaviour disgusting and abhorrent. He felt he was an upstanding citizen, if a lonely one, who never even took sick leave from his job as an accountant for a multi-national investment firm unless he was virtually at death’s door. He faithfully visited his mother every couple of weeks, adopted a stray kitten he found on the way home one evening and even gave the homeless man at the train station money on a regular basis.

Ben had lived quietly in his apartment for the last three years, two of those sharing with Kylo, the black cat who had meowed its way into his heart when Ben found him cowering, soaked through from the rain under a garbage bin near his unit block. 

Ben’s life was ordered, if boring. He went to work, went home, fed Kylo and himself, worked out in his spare room, watched his favourite shows, went to bed and did it all again the next day. Weekends were usually spent cleaning the apartment, not that it got too dirty with only himself and his cat, sometimes going to the cinema if there was a movie he wanted to see and occasionally meeting his only friend, Hux, for a drink or two but even that had become less and less since Hux had married his long-time girlfriend, Gwen.

There were times when Ben wished for more. To have someone to love and who loved him, who wanted to spend time with him, but he was a realist. Besides his awkward looks, with his angular face, big nose and large mouth, he was basically shy and introverted. He didn’t interact easily with others on a personal level. He was terrible at small talk and never knew what to say, so any attempts usually ended awkwardly until he hardly ever tried any more.

It drove his mother crazy and even she gave up inviting women to their fortnightly dinners, hoping to spark something. There had been a few occasions where he ended up in their beds, his six-foot-three, well-built body considered attractive by some women, but once the deed was done, he’d felt so uncomfortable he’d almost run out of their homes. Needless to say, there was never a second time.

Ben had accepted that he would be alone for the rest of his life. It was just he and Kylo and that was enough.

Until he saw _her_.

Shortly after moving into his apartment, the empty block next door was hung with signs of the new multi-story residential unit block that was going to be built. Ben resigned himself to losing some of his light once the building went up and blocked the sunlight. It was roughly six months ago that the first residents began moving in.

The modern building boasted large windows, many of them floor to ceiling and from his apartment, only twenty metres away and with many of his own windows facing the new building, Ben could easily see into the residences. The new residents were obviously aware of this as their blinds would be strategically closed on his side of their units.

The unit directly across from his had remained empty for much longer than the others. After cursorily watching each new resident as they moved in, Ben had quickly lost interest and barely glanced across to the new building any more, therefore not realising that the unit was empty no longer.

After a long, stressful day preparing for external auditors, Ben needed to work out the tension so after feeding both Kylo and himself he began to work out on his home gym, expensive, but more convenient than having to go out to a commercial gym. 

He had just started his arm workout when a flash of red caught his eye. He hadn’t bothered closing the blinds in his spare room so he had a clear view into the new building and what he saw literally took his breath away.

The most beautiful woman he’d ever seen was standing in what he saw was a bedroom, taking off her red dress, her own blinds fully open. With her lights turned on, she was completely visible to his gaze. Sitting up, Ben watched as she took out her bun whilst standing in only her matching black, lacy underwear.

Within seconds, Ben’s workout shorts were tented as he scanned her amazing body, taut and firm, her small but beautifully shaped breasts lovingly encased in the skimpy bra. After fluffing out her hair she moved forward and bent over, obviously reaching down for something, giving Ben an eyeful of her lace-clad arse, his erection threatening to burst through his shorts. 

Straightening, the girl turned her head slightly in his direction, making Ben duck down in a panic, hoping and praying she hadn’t seen him. What if she called the cops or something? Had him arrested as a peeping tom? Moving stealthily, he flicked off the light before crawling back to the window, peeking over the top of the window sill.

It seemed she hadn’t seen him as she was brushing out her hair, swaying slightly as if she was moving to some music. Ben was mesmerised. He couldn’t look away. He kept watching as she began taking off her makeup, rubbing wipes over her face. Ben wished he could see what colour her eyes were. 

Finished with that task, the girl reached back and in a swift move, pulled off her bra and Ben literally whimpered when he saw her perfect, perky bare breasts, tipped with rosy pink nipples that made his mouth water. What he wouldn’t give to take those into his mouth. To suck them so hard they bruised before tenderly soothing them again. Ben’s hand crept down and cupped his erection, fruitlessly trying to soothe it.

The girl moved around the room in just her lace panties, picking up discarded clothing and placing them on a chair in the corner nearest the window, giving Ben a beautiful eyeful every time she walked towards it. By now, he’d pulled his aching cock out of his pants and was rubbing it slowly up and down, his balls tight with arousal. He could feel the sweat building on his forehead so he leaned it against the cool glass, hoping the darkness would conceal him. At this point, nothing short of an earthquake, and even that was debatable, would pull him away.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, the girl pulled off her underwear, revealing a completely bare pussy and Ben lost it. Grunting softly, in case the sound carried across the short distance, Ben climaxed hard, his semen spraying along the wall. He felt the pleasure down to his very bones, watching the girl all the while as she paced the room completely naked before picking up a pair of shorts and pulling them on, much to Ben’s disappointment despite the fact that he was spent. She put on a matching singlet top, obviously her sleepwear, her nipples visible against the material. 

Slumped against the window, Ben gazed at the girl, completely enamoured despite knowing this was the closest he’d ever get to someone like her. Finally, she walked to the window and pulled the curtains closed, shutting him out.

Disappointed, and disgusted with himself for jerking off to his oblivious neighbour, Ben made his way to the kitchen to get something to clean his wall but not without a longing glance at the girl’s window.

“Sleep well, my Aphrodite,” he whispered.

After that night, despite telling himself that he was a creep and a monster, Ben couldn’t help watching the girl every chance he got. He spent his days day dreaming about her, about her beautiful face and gorgeous body, anxious to get home every evening so he could spend the night with her. In a manner of speaking. 

He tried every window that faced her to find out which one gave him the best view of her apartment. His spare room was the best vantage point to see into her bedroom whilst the far corner of his lounge allowed him a view into hers, especially when she had all her blinds open, which she did, a lot.

Ben never questioned the fact that she never seemed to pull her blinds shut when she was home until she went to bed, just enjoying the opportunity to watch his goddess, despite his own internal misgivings. But like a sailor lured in by a siren, he couldn’t stop.

There were a few occasions when he thought he’d been caught perving on his neighbour, when she stopped what she was doing for a few seconds, a small smile appearing on her face before she continued what she was doing. Each time, Ben’s heart would stop before restarting again when she kept going. 

He’d quickly learned her routine. She was often gone before he left in the morning and was already home by the time he got in. She didn’t appear to have boyfriend or significant other, a fact that Ben was relieved by, even if he knew she’d never be his. Especially if she ever found out he watched her every night. The first time he’d seen a man enter her apartment, Ben wanted to smash something out of jealousy. It was illogical and irrational but he couldn’t help it. He’d hurriedly closed his blinds, not wanting to witness his goddess with another man. 

Ben had been in a funk for days after that, a part of his heart weeping, another part hating himself for not having the guts to go over there and introduce himself, ask her out for a coffee. He wanted to, so badly, but if she rejected him he didn’t know how he’d cope so he just watched her, knowing it was wrong.

His mood only lifted when the same man visited the following weekend accompanied by small woman. He watched as his goddess hugged them both, the man wrapping his arm around the other woman and kissing the top of her head. Ben gave a sigh of relief at the realisation that this was the other man’s partner, not his goddess.

The seasons changed, summer leaving with a last hurrah, allowing her to walk around the apartment in only shorts and a crop top, no bra hindering his view of her nipples. Without warning, a cold blast came through, autumn settling in but still Ben watched. He moved his armchair into his spare room facing the window, arranging it so he could see her bed. He hadn’t seen her in it yet, the girl always closing the blinds before she went to sleep.

Things continued in this way for weeks until a shift occurred in Ben’s world. 

Realising that he was nearly out of cat food, Ben decided to run out to the shops and pick up a few cans before Kylo let him know of his displeasure. Wearing his long coat in the rapidly cooling weather, he stepped out of the lobby and turned onto the footpath, head down.

Without warning, he felt a smaller, sweet smelling body crash into him, his hands automatically reaching out to stop them from falling.

“Oof! I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” said a delightful British accented voice.

Looking up, Ben’s heart stuttered when he realised he was holding his goddess in his hands. Fuck, but she was even more gorgeous up close. Her large hazel eyes peered into his, an apologetic smile lighting her face. She even sounded like a dream. _Say something!_ He urged his stupid self. “You should be more careful,” he barked out, instantly wanting to kick himself as her smile fell.

“I said I was sorry,” she replied, voice harder. “Have a good night.”

He just nodded and watched her walk towards her building, wanting to cry at the lost opportunity to really meet his dream girl. Instead, he’d ruined everything. He would die a sad, lonely man, masturbating to his lovely neighbour until she either moved, found a partner or called the cops on him.

For the next few nights, he refused to look in her direction, closing all the blinds and attempted to forget about her. He only lasted four nights.

Giving in, unable to resist her, he turned off the lights and opened the blinds in the spare room, resigned to fact that this was all he would ever have of her.

Everything changed that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decides her pervy neighbour needs a little punishment for his rudeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words and for reading. I hope you enjoy Rey's POV!

Rey Niima was still stewing over her pervy, gorgeous neighbour four days after literally crashing into him. 

You would think that after spending weeks watching her from his apartment, getting himself off to her, he’d be just a little bit nicer when they actually did meet. 

Oh yes, she was fully aware of what he did. 

When she moved into her brand, spanking new apartment, Rey quickly realised that her large, floor to ceiling windows, whilst letting in an enormous amount of light and making the whole place bright and airy, also meant that it was easily visible to her neighbours. The building next door was quite close and she could see into the unit directly across from hers when the blinds were left open. 

It wasn’t an issue during the day as she, and her neighbours she assumed, were out working but at night, if she didn’t pull the blinds, she would be visible to at least two apartments in that building.

And something about that thought made Rey tingle. That someone watched her, maybe saw her naked, made her wet. She couldn’t deny she had exhibitionist tendencies. Not that she stripped in public or anything like that, but being naked at home, knowing someone could see her made her hornier than anything. Her ultimate fantasy was having sex in public, running the risk of getting caught, but she didn’t have a boyfriend or even a fuck-buddy. And if she did, he’d probably be disgusted by the idea so she resigned herself to just fantasising about it while using her favourite toy in bed.

She hadn’t even had sex in over eight months, the last time being when she took one of her firm’s visiting overseas clients out for a business dinner and ended up in his hotel room, getting thoroughly fucked for hours. They kissed goodbye, he left the country the next day and that was that. Rey was fine with it, not wanting more, at that time anyway. She was working hard at the engineering firm she was employed at and wasn’t looking for anything long term. 

It was only a couple of days after she moved in that she noticed the large black cat sitting on the window sill of the apartment across from hers and which looked directly into her bedroom. It turned its large yellow eyes towards her, managing to look both curious and disinterested at the same time, as cats often did and Rey giggled, waving at the feline as if expecting it to wave back. She loved cats and wished she could adopt one but this building didn’t allow pets, which was a bummer. One day, she’d get a house where she could have pets but for now, she’d just enjoy watching her neighbour’s cat.

Then one evening, while walking through her room to her ensuite, she caught sight of the cat’s owner working out on what looked like an expensive home gym. And what a sight! He was pulling down on the bar, torso and biceps showing the strain, since he wasn’t wearing a shirt. From here she could see his dark hair clinging to his long, handsome face. She couldn’t see the details, like his eye colour but she could tell he was tall and built. He was oblivious to her scrutiny so she indulged in her own bit of voyeurism. Rey watched until he stood up, toweling his chest and confirming her assumption about his height before he left the room, turning off the light. 

Over the next couple of days, Rey couldn’t see any evidence of anyone else living there, only her sexy neighbour and his cat, though he closed his blinds when he got home so she wasn’t able to do any more watching.

Coming home late the following week from a dinner with her friends, Rey quickly noticed that her neighbour was working out again and he’d left his blinds open. A couple of glasses of wine at dinner gave her the courage to do what she did next.

Standing in her bedroom, in full view of his, she began undressing, pulling off her red dress first leaving her in only her black lingerie. She had a weakness for pretty underwear, even if no one saw it but her. Tonight she was glad she was wearing it as out of the corner of her eye, she saw him stop what he was doing and look in her direction. Bingo!

Feigning ignorance, Rey went through an exaggerated version of her night time routine, drawing everything out knowing he was watching. Turning her head slightly, she nearly laughed when she saw him duck and the lights went out shortly afterwards. Something told her that he was still watching in the dark so after brushing out her hair, she took off her bra and turned towards the window, giving him an eyeful. Going for broke, she took off her knickers as well and wondered if he liked what he saw. Was he touching himself? Getting off to the sight of her naked body?

She was naturally slim, some would say skinny, but she’d garnered enough male attention to know she was attractive. Knowing he was looking at her made her feel sexy and powerful.

After that night, she’d learned to quickly spot his shadow as he stood at his windows, looking into her apartment. And she played it up for him. Dancing around in her underwear, walking out of the shower and dropping her towel in front of the window before dressing, wearing skimpy shorts and crop tops. Things that she would normally do in the bathroom, she began doing in full view of her bedroom window, knowing he was watching.

And wished she had the courage to knock on his door and introduce herself.

A minor emergency on her project meant she was late home a few weeks later, trudging through an unseasonally cold evening. The wind was blowing a gale so her head was bent down, not really looking where she was going when she crashed into a mountain. A man mountain who grabbed her arms to stop her from falling back straight onto her behind.

Looking up as she automatically apologised for her clumsiness, her pulse jumped when she realised exactly who she’d crashed into. Her peeping-tom neighbour, who up close, was absolutely drool-worthy. His eyes were a whiskey brown and so soulful, she could easily lose her own soul in them. She was about to finally introduce herself when her apology was met with a rude reply.

Her heart sunk and she bit out a terse reply before stepping past him, unable to stop the tear that fell, brushing it away angrily. It turned out her peeping-tom, while being her image of her perfect man was also a rude dickhead. 

She purposely closed all her blinds that night and for the next three nights, not in the mood to give him a show. The arsehole didn’t deserve it. It’s not like she caused him damage. If anything, she was the one who could have injured herself. He was huge.

That thought led to musings of his ‘assets’. Was he large everywhere? More specifically, was his dick in proportion? Rey would put money on the answer being ‘yes’ but it didn’t look like she was going to ever find out. She was good enough to perve on but not to talk to.

Carefully, she checked his windows and found the blinds drawn too. Did he lose interest in watching her now that he’d gotten a closer look? Rey knew the pang she felt was ridiculous but there it was.

On the fourth day, she took a quick peek and found he’d opened his blinds fully, with the lights off. She knew he used that tactic to not be seen but she knew better.

And she grew angry again. So he wanted to watch, huh? Well, she’d well and truly give him a show. Let him see what he could have had if he’d just been nicer and actually talked to her.

Opening her bedroom blinds as far as she could, Rey stood at her window and stared right into his, letting him know she knew he was there. She could vaguely see his outline in the dimness and thought she saw him lean forward.

Before he could leave, Rey pulled off her top, leaving her in her hot pink bra. Never taking her eyes off his shadow, she wriggled out of her pants revealing her matching g-string. Slowly, she twirled around, letting him see what she was wearing and wondered if he was touching himself. The thought made her wet, wetter than she already was.

Normally, she would close her blinds before going to bed but she was determined to make him pay for his behaviour so she left them open, her bedside lamp providing enough light for him to see what she was doing.

Swaying her hips sensuously, Rey unclipped her bra and slowly revealed her breasts. She was stripping for him and he had to know. Dropping the bra, she cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. By now, she was standing right at her window, the reflected cold from the glass making her shiver slightly, making her nipples tighten further. She glanced up to see if any other neighbour was possibly watching but all had their blinds pulled except her rude but sexy neighbour.

Pulse racing from excitement, Rey turned around and pulled her underwear down slowly, bending at the waist so that he could see. She wondered if he used binoculars. Wriggling her arse as she straightened, she grinned when she saw the large patch of fog on his window and an arm hastily wiping it clear. He wasn’t even trying to hide his presence now.

With a saucy grin, Rey moved back to sit on her bed, the long windows giving him a unobstructed view. She could see his large shadow standing right at his window, the faint quivering movements evidence that he was indeed stroking himself.

Every movement slow and sensual, Rey opened her legs displaying her soaking cunt. She knew he couldn’t see the details from this distance but he could see exactly what she was doing.

Reaching down, she gently stroked through her slit, drawing her wetness up to her aching clit. Leaning back on one hand, her legs splayed open facing the window, she played with her clit, low moans leaving her throat as her body jolted with pleasure, imagining it was her neighbour’s mouth there instead of her fingers.

Up and down she rubbed, building the pleasure before pushing two fingers inside, panting loudly. She really hoped he had binoculars so he could see how wet her fingers were as she pumped them in and out getting closer to her release.

Just before she came, she pulled her fingers out and sucked them into her mouth, staring at her window the whole while. She could vaguely see his shadow quivering, the window fogging and being cleaned every few seconds. Was he leaning against it?

Grinning, Rey reached over to her bedside table and pulled out her trusty vibrator. It was a hot pink with a rabbit extension. There was no way he could miss it. Rearranging her pillows so she could lean back, Rey shuffled backwards and made herself comfortable.

She was so wet that she didn’t need lube so, after sucking the vibrator in her mouth to simulate fellatio, she pushed the blunt silicon head into her cunt, groaning aloud as it filled her. Flicking on the rabbit, she keened when the ears thrummed her clit before pulling it back and pushing it back in quickly.

Rey wondered what he was thinking as she fucked herself with the vibrator. If only it could be him fucking her right now. She closed her eyes, imagining her hot, pervy neighbour crushing her into her mattress, pounding her with his cock, his eyes boring into hers.

Glancing a look at her window, she saw one hand against the window, slipping every few moments as he obviously jerked off to her show.

It was such an erotic, tantalising thought that she jerked on her bed as her clit throbbed, getting closer and closer to her climax.

Her eyes closed as her moans grew and when she opened them, she jolted when she saw that he had turned his light on, giving her a clear view of his naked torso standing at the window, his height allowing her to see the top of his hand as it worked over his cock.

“Fuck!” she cried out, more turned on than she had ever been in her life. This was probably the most erotic experience she’d ever had.

Despite not really being able to see each other’s eyes, she knew they were staring at each other as they masturbated simultaneously. The squelching noise of her soaked vibrator moving in and out was obscene but only added to the eroticism of the moment.

“Oh shit!” she cried out as she watched the sudden appearance of what could only be semen on his window. It was enough to send her over the edge.

With a loud gasp, her body bucked up as she climaxed hard, jolts of sensation rolling through her body beginning at her core as pleasure swamped her. She felt the gush of slick leave her, covering the hand holding the vibrator as she trembled with aftershocks, residual waves buffeting her body.

Now overly sensitive, she flicked off the vibrator and pulled it out, ropes of her slick stretching out as she lifted it her mouth, licking the tip, just to torment him a little further. Twisting her head, she looked at her neighbour, who was resting his forehead against the window, eyes glued on her. 

For endless moments, she lay like that, panting and spent just looking at him. He didn’t move, except to put his hand on the window in what almost looked like a pleading gesture. For what, she didn’t know. 

Gathering her scattered senses together, she stood up on shaky legs and walked to the window. He really was beautifully built. With a small shake of her head, she blew him a cheeky kiss and snapped her blinds shut.

Rey hoped he was regretting his actions.

That night set a precedence for the next couple of weeks. Each night, he would watch her masturbate, getting himself off at the same time. It was exhilarating but also frustrating.

He was obviously into her so why wouldn’t he come over? Rey had expected a knock on her door every night but every night was spent giving him a show instead. 

Halloween was now only a couple of days away and it gave her an idea for breaking this stalemate. If he wasn’t coming to her, she would just have to go to him. She wanted some real dick and she wanted his.

The night in question rolled around and she nervously walked over the short distance from her lobby to his, carrying a small basket. Her outfit gave her no protection from the cold but she hoped he would offer to warm her up. She refused to entertain the thought of rejection. 

The lobby door to his building was open, probably to allow trick or treaters, which was extremely convenient for her. Heart racing, she bit her lip as the elevator took her to his floor, obviously the same as hers. Stepping out she noted that each floor only had four units so it was easy to deduce with door was his.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked briskly on his door and waited. And waited. And waited.

Just as she was about to knock again, the door opened, revealing her very sexy neighbour dressed in only a tight black t-shirt and sweat pants, his face registering shock at seeing her on his doorstep.

“Trick or treat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter up tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben finally down get to business - in the same room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - the final chapter and it's a smutty one, so it's that's not your thing. Though, if you've gotten this far, it's obviously not a problem :) 
> 
> Thanks for your lovely comments, kudos and views. I hope you've enjoyed this little fic of mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

If one more shitty little kid knocked on his door he’d… Ben didn’t know what he’d do, but he was sick to death of the dressed-up little shits who had no imagination, seeing as half of them were dressed as Elsa from Frozen and the rest were Ironman, knocking on his door asking for treats. 

Yes, it was Halloween and yes, that’s what kids did on Halloween but why the building’s management had to leave the lobby doors open so every single sticky Elsa or Ironman could knock on his door, he didn’t know. 

He’d finally managed to change out of his suit into his comfortable clothes, anticipating the moment when he could go into his spare room and watch her. His goddess. His Aphrodite. The woman he was obsessed with and was working up the courage to introduce himself and apologise to for his rudeness. She had to forgive him, didn’t she? She took him to heaven every night by making herself come, knowing that he watched her.

Ben had expected a call from the cops after the first night, when he’d flicked on his lights and let her know that he knew she was performing for him. Instead, she’d made him come so hard each night, watching her pleasuring herself with her hand or a toy. The slight mystery in that he couldn’t see each exact detail added to the whole experience. 

He knew, though, that he couldn’t carry on like this. He had to bite the bullet and talk to her, see if she wanted to take this ‘relationship’ to the next level. Actually, he needed to start by learning her name. Then he wanted to ask her out, spend time with her, get to know her and of course, make love to her and not with two windows and air space between them.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Ben swore to himself and decided to ignore it. Let them egg his door, he didn’t give a shit. Then he saw himself needing to scrub it down, remembering how hard egg was to get off from the days of his mother making him do it, and stomped to the door ready to lay into the Elsa or Ironman standing at his door.

His mouth dropped open when he saw who was standing there.

“Trick or treat!” she said, in her delightful accent.

The girl, his goddess, was standing on his doorstep dressed like some erotic fantasy he never knew he had.

She was dressed as a black cat, but nothing like the cute, cuddly type he knew. She had on a black leather bustier that highlighted her tiny figure to perfection. It pushed up her breasts in mouth-watering fashion and cinched in her waist to the point Ben believed he could span it with his hands. It was accompanied by the skimpiest pair of black leather shorts he’d ever seen. He doubted her arse-cheeks were completely covered.

Only her delicious thighs were visible as the rest of her legs were covered by the sexiest pair of boots he’d ever seen. Black, thigh high stiletto boots gave her at least an extra six inches to her height. How were those even legal? These were teamed with black silk gloves that ended at her elbows. Her hair was in a tight bun topped off with cute cat ears.

_Holy fuck!_ was his only thought. His dick instantly showed its approval by tenting his sweat pants, a fact that she didn’t miss, her eyes drifting down briefly before looking back at him, a small smirk on her face.

_Say something!_ He mentally kicked himself. _Say something before she walks away and you never get another chance with her._

“Uh…um…treat?” he rasped out, his ears glowing bright red in embarrassment at his awkwardness.

Her smile grew and his breath caught at the sheer beauty and radiance of it. She was absolutely perfect and he couldn’t mess this up. “Right answer. Hi, I’m Rey,” she said, reaching out her free hand.

Gulping, Ben took it, his hand engulfing hers. Even through the silk material, he felt a jolt run through him. “Ben. I mean…uh…my name’s Ben.”

Rey grinned. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Ben. Well, for the second time.”

Ben blushed again, rubbing the back of his neck in shame. “Ah…about that. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. Really. I’m…I’m just really bad at talking to people. I’m an awkward fuck and I alienate people. I hope you’ll forgive me.” He looked at her pleadingly.

“I’ll forgive you on one condition,” she replied seriously.

Ben nodded instantly. “Anything.”

“I’m freezing standing out here so if you’ll let me in, we’ll call it even,” she told him cheekily.

“Oh, of course! Please, come in,” he urged, stepping back to let her into the warmth of his apartment. “You look…fantastic…by the way. You always look fantastic.”

Rey reached up and stroked his cheek, making his heart stutter. “You are sweet. And very, very cute.” Once again, his ears burned.

“So are you,” he blurted out as he closed the door. “Fuck.” He looked at the floor, mentally kicking himself. This was so much easier from a distance. “I meant that you are beautiful. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. And the sexiest. You…you are something out of a dream and watching you is the best part of my day. I just wish I’d had the courage to knock on your door earlier. I was afraid.” He looked up at her, begging her to understand.

“Afraid of what?” she asked softly.

“Afraid you’d think I was a creep. Afraid you’d slam the door in my face and call the cops. Afraid you’d take one look at me and laugh in my face,” he replied, looking at her. “I shouldn’t have watched you. I know that. I invaded your privacy and I have no excuse.”

“Have you done that before?”

Ben shook his head and looked at her earnestly. “Just you.”

“Why?”

He gulped. “I saw you and I was mesmerised. I told myself to look away, that it was wrong, but I couldn’t stop. It was like a force pushed me towards you and I was helpless against its pull. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Rey stepped closer, her scent invading his senses. Taking hold of his face, she gazed into his eyes. “I liked it,” she admitted. “I…I found it such a turn on. I have a confession.” He nodded, encouraging her to continue. “I saw you first. I saw you working out but you didn’t see me and I liked what I saw. I knew you watched me that first night, Ben. I felt so powerful and sexy.”

Ben groaned, fully aroused by her words. “You _are_ powerful and sexy. My dream woman,” he whispered.

“Let’s make your dreams come true, then,” she suggested saucily. “And mine.”

He couldn’t wait another second so he pulled her against him and kissed her hungrily, whimpering slightly at the feel and taste of her mouth. Her arms closed around his neck as she drew even closer as his tongue sought entry, tracing over the seam of her lips. She sighed into his mouth, allowing his tongue to dance with hers.

A part of him couldn’t believe this was happening, sure he would wake up from another dream of her. Of Rey. A literal ray of sunshine in his life.

Pulling his lips from hers, he pecked his way down her throat to the junction of her neck and shoulder, licking and sucking the tender skin there, able to feel the way her pulse raced. He couldn’t help grinding his erection against her, the material stretched taut.

Rey sighed as Ben licked and kissed his way down to the tops of her breasts, beautifully plumped up by her bustier, while his hands roamed up and down her back, thighs and bum, kneading the soft flesh covered by leather.

When she pulled away, Ben nearly whined in disappointment but she pushed up his t-shirt, wanting to see up close what she’d only seen from a distance. Ben helped her by pulling it off, throwing it aside without care, breath hitching when her silk-covered hands trailed over his torso, tracing the defined muscles, sending shivers up and down his spine.

“You’re beautiful, Ben,” she whispered as she leaned forward to kiss his pec before tonguing his stiff nipple, making him gasp aloud. “How has no-one snapped you up?”

Ben trembled as she kissed her way down his torso, tongue licking and caressing the dips and curves. “Told you. I’m awkward,” he gasped when she bit his hip, her hands moving to the elastic of his sweat pants as she squatted, making him moan gutturally.

“Lucky me, then,” she replied with a grin, looking at him as one hand cupped him, stroking him briefly before pulling the material down, his erection springing free. “Oh my!” she breathed as she got her first look at him. “I knew you’d be big, but this…”

Taking hold of his cock, Rey sensuously stroked him up and down, the silk giving him goose-bumps. “Fuck!” he breathed, watching as the black-clad fingers moved over his own silken flesh, one glad gently cupping his aching balls and massaging them. “Take them off. Please. I need to feel your skin on mine.”

Looking up at him, Rey pulled off her gloves one at a time using her teeth, his dick twitching at the erotic sight. Tossing them aside, she took him in hand once again and Ben whined as their flesh met. “So soft and hard at the same time,” she murmured before kissing the tip, her tongue flicking out to taste his leaking pre-cum. “And delicious,” she purred.

“Oh shit!” he groaned. “Please…”

One hand gripping the base, the other cupping his throbbing balls, Rey took his cock into her mouth, lips stretched wide to accommodate his girth as she eased her way onto him, humming softly. 

This had to be one of his erotic wet dreams, thought Ben, as he cupped her head, dislodging her cat ears headband in the process, trying to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth. He let her control the pace, not wanting to hurt her. Rey valiantly took nearly two-thirds of his length into her mouth, not stopping until he hit the back of her throat. She made a choking noise and he began to pull out in a panic but her hand grabbed onto his backside, holding him still.

He could see her saliva coating his cock as she pulled back before taking him again, sucking as she did, making him whimper and shiver. 

“Fuck, baby! That’s so good. _So good!_” he groaned, thrusting gently into her mouth, her lipstick now coating his cock. How was this real? With her sucking on him, one hand stroking the rest of his cock in tandem, the other fondling his balls, Ben neared his peak quickly. “Oh, shit! I’m going to come … if you don’t…stop…” he stammered, hips pumping. “It’s too good_, I can’t_ -”

With a load groan, Ben came hard, his head thrown back as his cock pulsed in her mouth, flooding it with ropes of cum, Rey sucking and swallowing the whole time. “Fuck! _Oh fuck!_” 

Rey gave a loud sensual moan that vibrated over his sensitive cock and Ben was shocked to find that he was still half-hard as he pulled out of her mouth, his cock completely covered in her drool. He watched as she licked her lips, one finger wiping a bit of semen that had escaped and sucking it clean. His dick twitched again.

“Mmm,” she sighed happily. “You have such a pretty cock. And you’re still hard.”

“How are you real?” he asked, voice trembling, helping her to her feet and kissing her as he kicked off his sweats, enjoying the taste of his cum in her mouth. A wave of possessiveness swept over him. He couldn’t let her go. He had to make her his.

Without warning, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he walked to his bedroom, kissing her the whole while. Gently putting her down on her feet, he moved to close the blinds but she stopped him. “Leave them,” she ordered.

Ben looked at her, suddenly realising that his dream girl really _did_ have a naughty streak. The thought that someone could watch him fucking her had him instantly achingly hard again. He couldn’t help the feeling of pride that someone so beautiful would choose him, wanting to make anyone watching jealous that he was the one pleasuring her and not them. This girl was teaching him all sorts of things about himself. Acquiescing to her request, Ben took hold of her again. “You are a naughty girl, aren’t you?”

Rey grinned at him as she looked at his swollen cock. “It seems you like it.”

He nodded with a smile. “I like _you_,” he admitted. He knew it was more than ‘like’ but he’d save that for later. He didn’t want to scare her off.

“And I like you, too,” she replied, grinding herself against him, her leather shorts making him shiver.

Ben bent and sucked on her collarbone, his hands kneading her leather-clad breasts, pulling down the material to expose her nipples. “Fuck, but I’ve wanted to do this,” he murmured, kissing his way down to her dusky peaks, taut with desire, lapping at one then the other, before taking one in his mouth and sucking hard, making her cry out as she grabbed his hair. He wanted to mark her, leave his claim on her body as he bit on one, not to hurt but enough to make her nipple throb.

“Oh god,” she sighed, watching as her nipples turned a dark rose from his attentions. “Take it off,” she urged, pulling at the strings of her bustier. Ben eagerly obeyed, his hands looking absolutely huge and ungainly as he worked the ties. He wanted to rip the damn thing, but he didn’t want to anger her so he reined in his impatience until he managed to pull the edges apart, tossing it onto the floor.

He instantly attacked her skimpy shorts, pulling them down and gasping when he saw the tiny black g-string she wore. It barely covered her mound. “_Fuck me_,” he breathed, kissing the skin just above the satin scrap of material.

“That’s the idea,” she teased breathlessly.

Kneeling down, he took off her shorts, lifting them over her ‘fuck me’ boots. Looking up, Ben thought he’d died and gone to heaven. Rey wore nothing but her tiny underwear and her thigh-high boots – a waking wet dream.

He reached up and rubbed the satin material, dragging the damp material against her clit, watching as the material became soaked. Rey was pulling on her nipples and moaning when he snaked his thick finger under the panties to touch her silky, wet cunt for the first time.

“_Ohhh_,” she sighed as he rubbed up and down, teasing her entrance before moving to her clit.

Ben couldn’t resist – he leaned forward and licked through her slit from one end to the other, taking as much of her slick onto his tongue as he could, moaning at the taste of her.

“Ben! _Oh god, fuck me!_ Please. I need you,” she cried out, yanking on his hair so she could look into his eyes. “Eat me out later. I need your cock inside me,” she begged. “I’m clean, I promise.”

Nodding, he quickly pulled down the scrap of material, helping her step out of them before standing, taking his aching cock in hand. Rey gave him a quick, ravenous kiss before turning and walking to his bed, bending over to rest on her hands, her perfect arse on display whilst still wearing her boots.

“Holy fuck,” Ben breathed, moving closer and taking one cheek in his hand, squeezing her soft flesh, the other stroking her soaked pussy and then pushing two fingers into her, testing her readiness.

“Ahh, please!” Rey begged breathlessly. “I can’t wait, Ben. _Fuck me!_”

Obeying his goddess, Ben stepped up behind her, her heels bringing her closer to his height so he didn’t need to bend his knees as much and lined himself up with her glistening opening, rubbing his tip up and down, coating himself with her slick. “I’m clean too. Ready?”

Rey nodded urgently, looking back at him with a radiant smile.

Looking up briefly, Ben noticed that they were in full view of anyone who could see into his bedroom window and his dick twitched violently. Taking hold of her hips, he slid into her for the first time, hissing loudly as her flesh encased him in her warmth, squeezing his whole length until he was buried to the hilt, heavy balls pressed against her clit.

“Oh shit, you’re so big,” gasped Rey, rocking back into him. “Feels so good.”

“Yeah, baby,” he agreed breathlessly. “You’re taking me so well.” He didn’t move at first, making sure she was okay but it took all his self-control.

“Fuck me, Ben,” she demanded, wiggling her arse enticingly, the movement making her walls squeeze him even tighter.

“Brace yourself, sweetheart,” he warned as he pulled out until only his tip was still inside her, glistening with her juices only to slam back into her, Rey crying out loudly.

Over and over, Ben pounded into her, his balls slapping her clit and grunting with each thrust. Rey was continuously moaning and whimpering as she struggled to stay on her feet, her slick gushing out of her and coating his thighs.

“Fuck, fuck_, fuck!_” she gasped, each _slap, slap, slap_ of his hips crashing into hers sounding thoroughly debauched and obscene. “Oh god, Ben! I love…it!”

“Oh baby,” he grunted hoarsely. “Are you close?”

She nodded, keening as one particularly hard thrust rubbed in just the right spot. Bending over her, Ben reached around and took a nipple in this fingers, rolling and pulling on it, the other breast swaying wildly with each pounding of his body. His other hand slid between her legs and began rubbing her swollen clit. “Come, baby. Let me feel you,” he panted into her ear before taking the lobe in his mouth.

Rey couldn’t hold herself up any longer, falling to her elbows, her face pressed into the bedcover. This change in position allowed Ben to push even further into her, clenching his teeth as his cock kissed her cervix with each inward thrust.

“_Now_, sweetheart,” he begged. “I’m gonna come -”

Pinching her clit, he ground his cock into her and Rey screamed, her legs trembling wildly. “_BEN!!_” was her only word before she clenched around him, her climax racing through her body as she gushed, covering his cock and thighs with her slick.

“_Fuck!_” he breathed, watching himself get coated in her juices, the sight so erotic that it pushed him over the edge, his own orgasm slamming into him. With a loud roar, Ben ground his cock as far as he could go, emptying himself into her, pulses of cum coating her walls. He came so much he could feel his own cum join her slick to make a mess of both of them.

It was the single greatest moment of his life. If, as he hoped, they had more than just tonight, Ben knew he’d never forget their first time as long as he lived. 

Gasping harshly, boneless, he fell onto the bed, pulling her with him so they lay on their sides, his cock slipping out of her. Ben drew her damp body close, enclosing her within his arms, able to feel her racing heart against his hand. 

The lay there for ages, trying to get their breaths back, Ben kissing the nape of her neck softly, whispering how good she felt in his arms. 

“Take my bun out,” she asked hoarsely.

“Of course,” he replied, proceeding to gently take her hair down and running his fingers through it to loosen the strands. Reaching around, Ben kissed her languidly, trying to convey without words how much tonight meant to him.

Sitting up, Ben reached down and pulled at the zipper of each boot, kissing her skin as it was revealed. After taking them off, he helped her shift so she lay on the pillow, her eyes drooping. Striding into the bathroom, Ben moistened a hand towel and returned to the bedroom to gently clean her up, not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

“Thank you,” she whispered sleepily.

“You’re welcome,” he smiled back, brushing her hair off her face tenderly. Pulling back the covers, Rey shimmied under them as Ben climbed into the bed and took her in his arms.

Holding her close, he kissed her forehead before pecking her lips. “Rey?”

“Hmm?”

“Will…will you go out with me? To dinner or something?” he asked nervously, which seemed ridiculous after what they’d just done. “I want to get to know you. I…I think we might have something special.”

Rey smiled up at him, caressing his jaw. “I’d really like that, Ben. I _know_ we have something special.”

Ben couldn’t help kissing her softly, holding her close. Pulling back, he chuckled when he saw she’d fallen asleep.

Pulling up the covers, he lay with Rey, his goddess, in his arms and gazed out his window, blinds still open. 

As his eyes closed, he heard the loud purrs of Kylo as he strolled into the bedroom before jumping up onto the bed, stopping short when he realised there was a stranger in the bed.

“Get used to it, boy,” Ben told the cat. “I plan to have her sleeping with us for a very long time.”

Kylo meowed softly, as if shrugging in acceptance, curled up at the foot of the bed and went to sleep. 

Smiling, Ben fell into a contented slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more Reylo, check out my other story, "Tea for Two" - a smutty fic set at Oxford, with a delicious Lord Ben Solo who also happens to be a professor.


End file.
